What could go wrong
by Javael
Summary: 6 guardians with all kinds of personalities and backgrounds are sent on a ship beyond the reef to look at the damage the darkness has done. Rated T for language, suggested themes and plot twists.
1. Chapter 1

Two titans stood guard in the hanger bay as crates were being loaded onto a ship three times the size of a skiff. The ship was large and heavily armored with two machine gun turrets on ether side and a rail gun built into the middle.

"Man I feel sorry for anyone forced into this hunk of junk."

"Yea man, I hear they're flying the poor souls on here out past the reef."

"Heh I'd like to make a pit stop at the reef and rub one out with the queen, if you know what I mean."

Both of them started chuckling while Holiday rolled her eyes. "Pigs."

Heading down the stairs to the hanger floor a Hunter in all black armor walked up to Holiday and removed his helmet and flashed his sparkling white teeth. "Hey there"

Holiday glanced up at the Guardian before her; Red eyes, chiseled chin, black fro hawk with a red stripe down the middle.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Alan, but my friends call me Rex... Do you want to be my friend?" He flashed another smile just as a black and green ship landed in the hanger bay with a brown haired Hunter jumping out and looking around. Holiday pushed past Alan and tackle hugged the Guardian from behind.

"I think she's taken dude." one of the Titans suggested while the other held in a laugh.

"She just needs time to think." He replied while turning to look at the two making out and heading back to his ship. "Yea... That's probably it."

"I think he's a little "One of the Titans nudged the other and spun his finger in a little circle next to his head then pointed to Alan.

At the sound of fan girls screeching everyone's head turned as a Titan in Spearhead armor jumped off the railing to escape the large group of girls, and few guys, chasing him, he rolled and hid behind the two titans as the group moved to another section of the tower.

"Thanks gentleman." He said with a patriotic voice, removing his helmet in the process. His hair was cut short almost like a buzz cut but a little longer on top. His eyes were a deep shining green.

"Yea no prob man." One of the Titans replied when Alan stepped right in his face and compared himself to the newcomer. "Hm... Both of us are built... I have cooler hair... Our eyes are on par... Hmm... Want to tell me why you were running from a mob of mostly girls?"

"Um well..." He shuffled nervously.

"What are you gay?" Alan asked getting impatient.

A firm grip on the shoulder by one of the Titan's pulled him off. "He's not gay, don't you recognize him?"

Alan squinted and shrugged. "Not really."

Sighing the Titan began to explain. "This is Matt, one of the most decorated Guardians in both the Crucible and the Vanguard. Currently not on a fireteam although many desperately want him."

"A celebrity..."

"Yo! Is this the ship I'm being forced into spending the rest of my life on?" A warlock asked talking from the balcony. He was dressed in Extropy Morph armor and had pure white hair coming down covering his bright purple eyes somewhat.

"Depends. Are you here to help with this top secret mission?!" Matt yelled back making the Titans and Alan cringe.

Gliding down in front of them they got a better view at the warlock before them. He was thin for the most part but seemed to have good posture and a light behind his eyes like he knew something no one else did. "You know it won't be very secret if you yell it for everyone to hear in the tower."

Matt covered his mouth embarrassed while the Titans snickered. Alan stepped in between the two and glared down at the new kid. "Don't talk bad about a celebrity!"

"Who? Meat head over here?" He asked leaning to the side to get a better look at Matt.

"A few minutes ago you didn't even know his name..." One of the Titans said nudging the other causing them both to snicker again.

"That's besides the point!" Alan shouted at them and when he turned back the warlock was missing.

Where'd he-"

"Hottie twelve a clock!" The warlock shouted from the roof of the ship causing all four of the guardian's heads to turn in the direction he pointed at.

A female Hunter was walking towards them just after removing her helmets to reveal long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her was looked like something out of a golden age magazine but at the same time they all felt they already knew her. Her bust was above average and her hips swayed when she walked much like a fun way model.

She walked right up to them and paused. "Pick your jaws up off the ground we have work to do."

The two Titans coughed and pretended to adjust their weapons while Matt looked up at the ceiling and Alan stepped close to her and gave her a dazzling smile. "Hello gorgeous I couldn't help but stare at you because you are so... Captivating..."

She raised one eyebrow and looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

He walked in a circle around her then stared into her eyes again. "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

The warlock on the roof held in a laugh making the hunter lean around Alan and look up at him. "Something funny?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yea there is, all his pitiful attempts to swoon you and from here all it looks like you wanna do is put a bullet in his foot, miss Cassandra~"

She froze for a moment then blinked onto him with a knife pressed to his throat and his hand an inch from her stomach with flames at the ready.

"How do you know my name?"

"How wouldn't I, you've made a splash at the tower like Mr Matt down there, plus... Every guardian knows your sister." She lifted her knife away and landed in front of the poor Titan. "Wait you're Matt? Like THE Matt?"

"Uh... Yes?"

Her eyes grew big and she gave him a bone crushing hug lifting him off his feet. "NO WAYYYYY"

"Ghah! Help!"

"SORRY!" She set him down quickly and brushed off his armor. "I got a little carried away..."

"It's fine... Mind asking how you know me?" He asked confused.

"I've read about the strikes you've led and fought against you in the crucible, is it true you only play with randoms in crucible?"

"Yes it is, I like to think of it as a training session."

"Inspirational..."

Alan tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey baby, why don't you drop the zero and get with a her-"

"Excuse me what have you done with your life?" She asked furiously.

"Um... What?" He asked a little surprised.

"I hate people that sit around doing nothing or goofing off. People like Matt here has actually done things and helps people what have you done?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"I ate 3 bags of Doritos today and drank two liters of Mountain Dew." The warlock said raising his hand. Making both the Titans laugh under their helmets.

"I'm sorry I don't think I got your name."

"Isaac." He said and gave a small smile.

"Well Isaac, may I ask why someone as worthless as yourself is on this mission?"

"Well you see, princess-"

"HIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE!" An over excited voice yelled as a female Titan dressed in purple and gold armor decorated in the Queen's insignia waved furiously from the balcony. She started running down the stairs and ended up slipping on the last one, her helmet smacking headfirst into the floor and a thundering thud sound.

"..."

"...uh"

"Is she..."

They all looked at each other then rushed over to help her up except Isaac who simply adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

"Are you all right miss?" Matt asked lifting her up off the ground while Cass removed her helmet to check for injuries. It was clear she was an awoken by the fact she had pale blue skin with royal purple hair and purple eyes.

Matt immediately started blushing when she started waking up, handing her to one of the Titans.

"Where am I..." Her eyes fluttered open while she rubbed her head with one hand and looked at her reflection on the helmet of the Titan before her. "Did you save me?"

"Uh..."

"MY HERO!" She kissed his helmet leaving purple lip stick in the shape of slightly parted lips and hopped out of his arms, standing in front of the crowd.

"My name is Xerna, the queen's ambassador. Pleasure to meet you all."

They stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before the sound of someone clearing their throat got their attention.

"Good evening guardians is everyone counted for?" Ikora asked in a dignified way.

"Depends how many are supposed to be here?" Isaac asked.

"Six... I count five."

"I counted seven ma'am." Matt said pointing towards the two Titans.

"Oh they won't be joining you, they were guarding the ship while we loaded it, no need for a pesky Hunter swiping some secret tech."

"So who we missing?"

"... The exo... Isaac go get her!" She ordered.

"Why meeee."

"Cuz you're the only one that knows her."

"Fine, but there better be snack cakes on that ship when I get back."

Isaac floated up and started walking to Banshee, the gunsmith. Upon getting to his stand he saw him speaking with a customer and a female exo sitting on a box of ammo typing fast on a key pad. About the time he got there the Customer walked off with an auto rifle and the two exos nuzzled causing a spark to shock between their lips making them both giggle.

"Yo!" He waved at the two and they separated both becoming shy.

"Uh yes? How may I help you?" Banshee asked while the female giggled and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Uh it's time for her to go." He said quickly tapping his wrist and looking towards Ikora stomping her foot waiting. "Like now."

"Awww, ok baby be safe." He kissed her again making a small trail of electricity zap their artificial lips before she hopped over his display of guns and following Isaac down to the hanger.

When they arrived they were quickly ushered into ship and loaded up. While they were all getting comfortable and strapped in they got into positions, Alan on the left turret, Cassandra on the right, Isaac and Matt at the controls with Xerna on Commutation and finally the female exo on navigation.

"So what did you say your name was again?" Alan asked over the radio addressing the female exo.

"My name is Siren-6 but you can just call me Siren."

"Let's hope that number doesn't stand for your age." Alan said making only himself laugh and making the others sigh except Xerna who didn't understand.

"Anyways lets just get going already." Isaac said getting impatient.

Matt agreed and began the sound off. "Weapons?"

"Check"

"Check"

"Communication?"

"Good."

"Navigation?"

"Ready."

"Pilot?"

The engines started up and blasted out of the hanger breaking orbit in three point three seconds and flying past the moon shortly after.

"Heh, you don't even have to ask." Isaac replied.

 **Hope you enjoyed. This will be a side project of mine which is more adult and comedy based. Since I have to wait for my co writer on my main stories I thought this would be a good use of my time. I hope you read and enjoy this take and if you have any questions put them in the reviews and I'll answer them next chapter or by PM depending on the question.**

 **PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


	2. Chapter 2

General POV

The intercom blared. "Attention Attention, we will be arriving at the reef shortly so be ready!"

"Ah!" Rubbing one of his ears Isaac whined. "You don't have to be so loud..."

"Sorry." Matt said as he pressed the auto pilot and got out of his seat. "We'll have some time before we arrive so let's get better acquainted with our new team.

"Yea why not..."

Back in the lounge Alan was unsuccessfully hitting on Cass again while Siren was reading a book about what the solar system from before the golden age looked like and finally Xerna was laying across a couch painting her nails purple.

Isaac and Matt shared glance before sitting in chairs on opposite sides of the room.

"So... How is everyone?" Matt asked awkwardly while Cass shoved Alan onto Isaac's lap causing them both to fall back and crawl away from each other.

"I'm great now that you're here~" said Cass moving closer to Matt.

Xerna squealed and tackled Cass right before she could touch him. "HELLLLLP!"

Siren immediately looked up from her book with one hand already glowing purple when she saw Alan and Isaac looking awkwardly away from each other, Xerna pressing her bust into Cass's terrified face while she shrieked and held on for dear life.

"What is it Xerna? What's gotten into you?" Cass yelled while struggling to peel her off.

She jumped from Cass and onto Matt causing his whole face to turn red as well as Cass out of jealousy. "HELP ME MAATTTTTT!" She sobbed onto him while bouncing up and down on his lap.

"Wha-What is it?" He stammered and held her tight to him so she couldn't move.

She got real close to him and attempted to whisper even though everyone could still hear. "I think Rex is a vampire..." She froze and watched his expression while biting her lower lip as everyone got silent unsure of what to say.

Alan walked over to them and crouched down so they were eye level. "Do you like vampires?" He asked Xerna while staring into her eyes.

She shook her head fast, terrified, and hid her face in Matt's shoulder.

"Then I am not a vampire. Also why..."

She let out a gasp in surprised and touched his face. "Cuz your eyes are blood red! You're warm... Let's go find a mirror so you can prove it!" In an instant she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall to the nearest bathroom leaving the room in shocked silence.

"... Is she for real?" Cass asked the room while Siren sighed and Matt was calming himself down.

"Ima go check on them so she doesn't try drowning him in garlic." Isaac said chuckling and walking after them.

The room fell awkwardly quiet with the three remaining guardians, Matt looked around the room while Cassandra got into a more comfortable position where her body was still in Matt's view looking a bit more relaxed now. After about three minutes that seemed to drag by Siren clapped her hands.

"Ok! Let's play a game."

"A game?" They both said in unison a little doubtful but compared to awkward silence they both decided it was better.

"Let's play Truth or Dare to get to know each other better."

"Sure why not." Matt said shrugging with relief while a devious smile crept onto Cass's face.

"Yea... Why not~"

"K who wants to start?" She asked while smiling at the fact they liked her idea.

"Not me."

"Not me." The girls said in a heartbeat.

"Damn ok guess it's me then." Matt said with a sigh before turning to look at Cassandra. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you... To flirt with Alan~"

"Damnit." Matt and Siren giggled while they watched her approach the male who was currently being duck taped to the refrigerator side by side Isaac who was also taped to the wall by Xerna who was humming innocently as she placed a strip over his mouth. After she admired her work briefly she skipped down the hall towards her room.

Even though the thought repulsed her Cass stood strong and forced a smile as she approached Rex and Isaac.

"Awww what happened here?" She asked innocently as if she didn't know.

"Xerha maped mus fere. Cheese effing cyco." He tried to explain but the words came out muffled curtesy of the tape.

"Shame you're having so much fun with your friend here~ I was hoping me and you could... Play?" She asked putting her arms behind her back causing her chest to appear bigger and with the edition of her innocent blue eyes Alan could almost cry at the unfairness of it.

"Mmmmm!" He struggled furiously against the tape while Isaac made some sort of a demonic laugh muffled by the tape.

"Oh well that's to bad~... Guess I'll get Matt to help me~" she turned and left, hips swaying showing off her assets and to add insult to injury she hooked a arm around Matt and pulled him back to the main room where they were hidden from view.

"K done my turn. Siren! Truth or Dare~"

"Uh dare?"

"I dare you... To make out with Isaac! But leave the duck tape on~"

If Exo's could blush she would have invented a whole new shade of red. She got up slowly and shook her head before returning to the kitchen to see Alan taped to the fridge still but where Isaac was is now a silver puddle in the kitchen.

"What the...?" She left end went back to find Matt poorly attempting to escape from Cassandra's clutches.

"You done already?"

"Uh... Yea you can ask Alan later to confirm."

"Nah it's cool I trust you."

"K my turn... Matt I dare you to..."

~Isaac's POV~

Despite this mission to be incredibly pointless and the people here to be more then weird, seeing Rex get tortured like that was pretty funny. Turning into my room and stretching my arms over my head I was suddenly pinned against the wall by an unseen force with a string grip. One of its hands held my arms above my head with its elbow pressed over my eyes while the other arm ripped my shirt in two. I opened my mouth to scream when that second hand clamped down over my mouth.

Wtf is going on? Am I being raped?! I yelled in my head tapping into my emotion-fueled power I set the person's arms ablaze causing him to shriek and fall back. I turned on the light next to me to see Matt wildly trying to stop the flames on his arms from spreading. I snapped my fingers and they disappeared.

"Wanna tell me what the actual fuck that was about?"

"Well... We were playing truth or dare and Siren dared me to reenact one of her favorite scenes from a golden age book she found."

"...the fuck has she been reading."

"Heh, yea... We cool?"

"Yea it's whatever, you ripped my shirt I burn yours that's all I saw happen." I turned and left the room walking headfirst into Cass and Siren who had their ears pressed to the door.

"Out of the way. Now." They both backed off after staring at my chest. I may not be as big as Matt but I'd say I was in a pretty damn good shape.

"Whoa... Surprise surprise, the lazy outcast is smoking hot underneath."

"... I don't have time for this." I pushed past them and walked into Xerna's room. It was all bathed in purple light which made her eyes and hair glow neon.

"Whoa... Awesome room."

She looked up from the screen on her lap and tilted her head. "Why are you in here shirtless?"

"Things happened, I need alone time, can I chill with you for a bit?"

"yea sure anything for a fellow member of the reef" she said nonchalantly.

"...I'm not a..." I sweated nervously when she pointed to her eyes then mine.

"Your eyes are glowing purple, and so is your hair, it's like a faint white or silver."

Damn this girl is smarter them I thought. "...you're mistaken it must be the light.

She nodded them turned it off with both our eyes as the only source of light.

"...I'm not-"

"Look I don't like liars so ether tell the truth or leave."

I nodded and crawled into bed next to her. "My mother... Was human and my father was an awoken. They weren't sure what to do before I was born since this was before the house of wolves revolted... I was going to stay with my mother at the tower. When I was an child my mother got assigned guard duty to this pregnant guardian and since it was one of the first child by two guardians they wanted everything to be safe but also secret. During guard duty a fallen house attacked... Their were no survivors except the father who wasn't there at the time. He sought them out and has been ever since. He said he'd let me know if he ever killed them but after the years I don't care anymore. I was an orphan with no where to go and nothing to do so I stayed at the tower and trained with Ikora to become a guardian."

"Have you ever met your father?"

"No... and I don't want to."

She pulled me into a hug, resting my head upon her bust making me blush slightly but I could tell she meant nothing but the sweet gesture.

~Normal POV~

The ship was just nearing the reef at stock up some last supplies before heading to the outer limits...

 **What will the reef hold for the guardians I guess you'll see next time.**

 **Guest: "will there be another chapter?"**

 **Me: yes there will! Idk how much I've decided on yet so just expect it to go at a pretty good pace. I'll try for at least one a week and to make it easier let's just say that every Tuesday I'll hopefully have a chapter for you all.**

 **Also sorry to you mr or misses guest but since you're a guest I couldn't reply to you so I hope this answers your question.**

 **Peace out scouts!**


	3. Chapter 3

~at the reef~

Crow gritted his teeth while the queen ran around with her guards getting everything set up for the ship with guardians.

"A queen should not run in heels..." He muttered under his breath just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh shush brother are you not excited to see your-" his hand clamped over her while four guns pointed at him from all sides.

"Don't speak about that sister..." He removed his hand and walked off followed by two of his "ravens".

The queen giggled and continued running around helping her soldiers get ready.

~On the ship~

Silence filled the ship while they drifted ever so close to the reef. No one had since said anything since the game got out of hand. As it came into view space junk floated on ether side of them. Siren peered out of the window in amazement as the black of space slowly changed colors to purple.

"I've read about this but never seen it..." She breathed onto the glass making it foggy.

"It's nothing special..." Isaac muttered even though he was trying hard not to stare as well.

As they got even closer two ships flew out of the wreckage and guided them toward the vestian outpost. As they docked and hopped out, Crow was waiting with his group of Ravens in case they posed a threat. As the hanger door lowered down Crow shifted a little nervous, maybe of meeting six prestigious guardians or maybe something else...

The six guardians in full armor walked down in slow motion giving the awoken time to take in their image.

One of the Ravens awkwardly coughed while another sighed. A blue vein on Crow's forehead was visible as he tried to hold in his anger. The guardians were walking in slow motion down the hanger door and after five minutes of waiting they had only gotten halfway down.

"Ok this is stupid." Isaac said removing his helmet and running a hand through his silver hair and walking at a normal pace up to Crow.

"Aww you messed it up!" Rex yelled in frustration while removing his helmet as well. How are we supposed to impress the awoken babes if we don't look as badass as possible?"

The other guardians followed in example by also removing their helmets. "I fail to see how that was "badass" in any way." Matt said making Cass and Siren giggle under their breath.

"Besides they're aren't even any chicks here!" Isaac said taking another step back without looking and bumping into something soft. Turning around and looking at the chest of an awoken female, he expected to be slapped or beat to death but instead...

"Oh my god I'm so sorr-" before he could finish he was pulled into her chest, the rest of his words muffled as the awoken queen hugged him tight and smiled big. "Welcome to the reef guardians."

Rex raised his hand; "are we all going to be hugged like that or..."

She stared daggers at him with her icy cold stare. "No you will not receive any love from me Hunter."

He closed his mouth fast and hid behind Cass. "I'm sorry your majesty this is our local idiot Rex." She attempted explain while he trembled behind her.

Matt cleared his throat and puffed out his chest. "A pleasure to meet you, your highness."

She chuckled. "You all don't have to be so formal." She smiled warmly. "As long as there are no sexual advances towards me," she paused and glared at Rex. "Then we will get along fine."

She began walking, dragging Isaac along still in her hug while the others followed her leaving Crow in the back who was rubbing the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

Xerna ran ahead and did a quick bow to the queen. "Report your majesty."

The queen nodded and paused to look at her. "Yes?"

"I have decided that this mission is..." She gazed at the guardians behind the queen who were "oo" and "ah"ing at everything crow pointed out. "LOTS OF FUN!" She squealed making the queen chuckle. "I'm glad to here it but don't forget your mission."

She nodded then ran back to the group leaving Isaac and the queen alone.

"Hey miss..."

"Yes?"

"Why are you being like this to me...?"

"Well... I'll answer that question with another question; would you like to meet your father?"

Isaac's eyes widened and for a moment he thought about a man made of shadow who he would talk to about mom and all of the great things she's done, along with confronting him about why he left. He soon came to his senses though and shook his head, looking down at his boots.

"No... I don't wanna know..."

She froze and looked down at him, meeting his eyes. Hers were filled with worry as she could see he had much on his mind. "Do you resent your awoken family...?"

He shook his head again. "No I just don't think I need them, I don't have to live with their approval and I don't even know if they'd accept me. For all I know I could be the reason why he left."

Her eyes threaten tears for half a second but she quickly regained composure and nodded, releasing him from her grasp and letting him join his friends. "Very well..."

As they grouped together she stood and cleared her throat.

"You are the first few guardians in here, ever! so make yourselves at home but be respectful. Your ship is being loaded with supples and gifts as we speak. Do not harm a singe life form here as they will not hurt you in any way."

They nodded when two Vandels crept out from behind the queen and stood guard making five of the six guardians raise their weapons at them.

Crow cleared his throat and tapped the back of Matt's head with his revolver. "Didn't she just say not to hurt anything?" He said with a smirk.

"But they're fallen..."

"They have been tamed by the queen, she is not just some figure head, she's more powerful then you know."

They slowly lowered their weapons as Crow did the same. "Now let's all get along~"

A few hours later everyone had been exploring the reef always being watched by guards. Isaac who had been sitting in the hanger bay watching the wreckage float when Crow walked up behind him and sat down next to the guardian. "Mind if I sit here?"

He shrugged and continued looking forward. "I heard that you don't want to meet your awoken family... Why is that?"

"I just... Don't. I don't know how to explain it but I don't feel like I want or need to. I'll just let it stay a mystery for now."

Crow looked like he was about to say something when he stopped himself and nodded. "Very well... A mystery it shall remain."

"Imagine it was you though." Isaac said starting to laugh a little.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'd probably die of embarrassment, my father the biggest stick in the mud throughout the whole galaxy!"

Crow's face became priceless as the emotions mixed not knowing what to say.

"Besides if it was you, you'd have no idea how much of a disappointment I am... After my mother died I never left the tower... I was terrified of dying and hid behind the walls. "The biggest coward" they called me... I hid my shame and sadness by trying to act as if nothing bothered me and I ended up being forgotten..."

Crow sat there silent for a moment before looking at him and speaking up. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid... It keeps you alive so you can live another day..."

Isaac smiled at that and looked over at Crow. "You know what... You're not such a bad guy after all."

Crow smiled at first then frowned. "After all? Am I that bad?" He said laughing a little.

Isaac laughed a little to and smiled. "Yea..."

Crow opened his mouth to say more when a black and green ship flew into the hanger and docked (more of a crash) without permission. It was surrounded by guards within seconds as a hunter with brown messy hair hopped out, letting them tackle and pin him to the ground.

"Oh for the love of... Who is this?" Crow got up and ran over while Isaac sat in silence.

~Cass's pov~

I was sitting at an awoken bar downing shots with the queen herself. She lost Matt and Siren at the armory and Rex ran off to hit on Xerna who ran all around while Isaac sat outside acting lonely. "You know what sucks Cass?"

"Hm?"

"Building up expectations. Cuz when you meet them they might not act how you imagined."

Cass nodded to that thinking about Matt while downing another shot.

A guard burst into the room yelling. "Your majesty! An intruder has been caught. He says the exo stranger told him how to find you."

Her eyes lit up with interest but in her drunken state she replied with; "Bring him in! I wanna take a look at this."

Two female guards dragged in a hunter with a red hand cannon, confiscated by one if them and brown messy hair.

"Oh my god! Jav!?" Cass shouted standing up.

"Oh Cass you're here how nic-" she slapped him, cutting him off mid sentence just as Rex walked in. "Whoa what's going on?"

"You know him?" The queen asked tilting his head up and pausing, staring into his eyes unable to read them.

"Hm..."

"Yea I know him, he's dating my sister."

"Wait you're Holiday's sister!?" Rex shouted. "That's why you looked so familiar!"

"Damnit... I swear to the traveler Rex if you tell a damn soul I'll cut you to pieces."

Jav laughed looking at them. "I was expecting something but it sure as hell wasn't this. Btw nice to meet you blue eyes." He said turning to the queen.

"Call me the queen, filth."

"You're not my queen so no thx."

"Not yet..."

Cass and Rex froze in fear for the Hunter as she stared daggers at him.

"Pffffft BHAHAHAHA." She burst out laughing. "I have never met someone with an attitude such as yours."

"Well than-"

"Throw him in the dungeon." She said quickly while holding in another laugh.

"Wait what?!" He yelled as he was dragged away.

"Serves him right... I don't know what Holly sees in him."

They all nodded as they headed back to the hanger.

"Well guardians it was nice meeting you... Where are you headed next?"

"To Europa, the frozen moon."

"Interesting... Well ok then I wish you luck on your travels." Her and Crow waved as the ship slowly lifted off the ground and floated out into the wreckage surrounding the reef.

"So... Did you tell him?" She asked her brother.

"No... He's doing just fine without it." Crow smiled as he gave one last wave to the guardians and his son.

 **I hope you guys and girls are enjoying this as much as I am. These are incredibly fun to make and a little different from the usual stuff I write. Its certainly more fun then waiting for my co writer to finish his chapters. Tell who your fav is so far and please please review, even if it's something bad. It gives writers more motivation to write. And that goes for all my stories. That's all this time,**

 **PEACE OUT SCOUTS!**


End file.
